redwall_fanfic656fandomcom-20200214-history
Dewrose
Dewrose is a mousemaid, and one of the six in A Hero's Journey. Appearance Dewrose is a young mousemaid with brown fur and blue eyes. She wears a dress with a blue top and red skirt, and a studded belt. Later in the story, she adds shoulder guards, armbands, boots, and a headband to her outfit. In the second book, she wears a red dress with half-sleeves and a yellow neckline, with a black corset and light brown boots, as well as her belt and headband from the first book. Her Hero's Destiny dress is blue-green, with long sleeves. Personality Dewrose is tough, easily angered, warlike, and sometimes acts like she doesn't care about other people, even though she really does. She can be pretty bossy, considering she has several little brothers, and likes to be in charge. She is not very nice most of the time, even though she doesn't usually mean to be mean. Skills and Abilities Fighting Dewrose is a very capable warrior, even though she never had much proper training, she mostly trained herself, and sometimes Spikelout would relent to give her a few lessons and tips. She mostly learned to use a sword, but when she found her axe, she learned to use it very quickly, with a bit of help from Dagru. Agility Dewrose is actually pretty agile and acrobatic, though she isn't usually allowed to practice flips or anything, because her parents don't think it's ladylike. Also her dress tends to get in the way, but she practices in private anyway, as her biggest wish is to be a warrior, and she is extremely stubborn. Relationships Hiccup Dewrose has always seen Hiccup as nothing more than a nuisance, and is not very nice at all to him when he gets in her way on accident, which seems to happen pretty often. After he saved her from the shipwreck though, she didn't really understand why he did it, as she had never done anything nice for him, but she was grateful. Then when she saved him and Dagru from getting smashed by a boulder, she claimed it was only because they needed Dagru. Snotspike Dewrose and Snotspike are often fighting over leadership of the gang, as they both think they would make better leaders than the other, or Hiccup. They are also both very competitive and stubborn. They can work together once in a while though. Ruff and Tuff Dewrose tends to see the twins as total idiots and nuisances, often getting angry at them for saying annoying things and playing pranks. Unlike other creatures, though, Ruff and Tuff aren't afraid to tell her what they think of her, which they do once in a while. When they need to though, she and Ruff can get along. Grublegs Grublegs sort of annoys Dewrose most of the time, because of his tendency to read while walking, and 'recite whole books', as she says. He is rather scared of her, which annoys her, making her angry, which scares him even more. Dagru Though she was a bit suspicious of him, after she saved him and Hiccup, Dagru felt he owed her one, and taught her to use her axe. She then apoligized for yelling at him, which he just shrugged at and said he was used to it. Then, when he fought Hiccup later, she changed her mind about him, thinking he had turned against them, especially when he started a rockslide above them. Trivia * She is based off of Astrid from Dreamworks Dragons. * She is also partly based on my friend Astrid. ;) * Dewrose has several little brothers. Gallery Defenders of redwall by sayna.jpg DoR cover (new).jpg DoR cover.jpg Dewrose watercolor.jpg|Watercolor of Dewrose Awkward.....jpg DoR; Sailing through the storm.jpg Caught by the Fire-lizard.jpg Hiccrose.jpg DoR Chibis.jpg|Chibi Dewrose Stormy Friendship cover.jpg Rose of the morning.jpg Stormy Friendship six.jpg StF; Hiccrose.jpg SFs Shield Thief.jpg|Giving Travin a good yelling-at Dewrose.jpg|Dewrose by Tess ^^ HsD; Out on the Verge.jpg|Epic new dress in HsD ^^ Dewrose HsD.jpg Donna and Dewrose.jpg|Dewrose riding on Donna HsD; Epic armor.jpg|Dewrose and Heather with EPIC almost matching armor O.o Hiccrose in the moonlight.jpg (wilted) Flowers for Dewrose.jpg DTS; Spider.jpg|Chibi-style Draw the Squad Heather's Fursonas.jpg Inktober17 #11.jpg Dewrose (redesign).jpg|Redesign A Hero's Journey; Dewrose.jpg Category:Heather's Characters Category:Defenders of Redwall Characters Category:Mice Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hero's Destiny Characters Category:Stormy Friendship Characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters